


Day 7: Misunderstandings (to the max!!!!!)

by yuki_chicken



Series: Iwaoi Week 2020: I'm Fucking Late and Dead [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Angst, Day 7, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, IwaOi Week, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), M/M, Misunderstandings, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: when seijoh's power couple has a falling out, who's paying for it?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi Week 2020: I'm Fucking Late and Dead [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047388
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am fucking rushing and I hate it *sobs* please leave feedback

Kisses were something that Hajime didn’t do in public that often. He wasn’t known for being the overly affectionate one in their relationship like Tooru. The both of them were questioned by multiple people asking Oikawa how he found it fair that he was the one giving affection and Iwaizumi wasn’t. Oikawa, like the giant child he was, had only stuck his tongue out and directed Iwaizumi away from the group of people. From that time on, it seemed like Iwaizumi had a hard time showing affection in public. Sometimes, he’d even flinch away from Oikawa’s touches. The setter didn't show it a lot, but he was often hurt. He wanted to fix whatever was going on in their relationship, but he just didn’t know how.

He had decided a long time ago, that he wouldn’t give Iwaizumi any affection because it seemed like the Spiker would flinch every time it happened, as if he were ashamed of the Setter. The Seijoh team had noticed the distance between their leaders and looked towards the meme duo in question. They didn’t know what was going on either, but it looked to be affecting both boys. So, they needed to find out what was going on.

During the break, Matsukawa went to Oikawa’s class. He was still baffled that the third year was in the advanced class. Like damn, but with the way he conducted the volleyball team, it was well understood. When Matsukawa saw Oikawa sulking on the window sill, he sighed and braced himself for whatever was going on.

He just hoped it was fixable.

///

With Hanamaki, he was fucking baffled. Like, no words could describe how he was feeling right now. As he stood at the door of class 5, he thought that something was going on with the couple and he was right.

Cause, what the fuck was going on right now?

Iwaizumi seemed to have a problem with Oikawa touching him, but here he was freely letting these other people touch him? What was going on? Was he cheating on Oikawa? And apparently he said that last pet out loud cause everyone in the room turned to stare at him. He glared at Iwaizumi and slammed the door shut, grabbing his phone and texting Matsukawa.

///

Matsukawa stared down at his phone in shock and hit his lip. He needed to school his expression. He couldn’t risk Oikawa finding out what was going on. Apparently, he didn’t school it fast enough because Oikawa caught the look and grabbed his phone. Matsukawa tried to take his phone away, but it was too late.

Oikawa had read the message and was crying into his hands. Matsukawa couldn’t do anything as his Captain packed his bag and left the room. He quickly texted Hanamaki and hoped that the pinkette could intercept their Captain.

“Damn, how could this have happened?”

///

Hanamaki choked on his spit as he read the message. Shit.

_Shit_

_Shit_

_Shit_

_Shit_

_FUUUUUCK_

He quickly left his class and ran to hopefully stop Oikawa from leaving. The people in the hallways part down the middle like the Red Sea and he saw why when he saw his Captain’s face.

It was a blotchy, red mess with the tears falling down from his eyes. You could hear his stuffed breathing in the quiet of the hallways. He jogged to the middle and stretched his arms out. It didn’t faze the Setter cause he ended up ducking under his arms and continued walking. Hanamaki gaped and turned when he heard his name.

“He just—“

The two nodded and ran towards the stairs and flying down them. Matsukawa grabbed Oikawa’s arm and made him stop. Oikawa stood his arm off and turned around to glare at the two of them. He was furious and still crying.

“Do not tell me to stop. If he wants to talk, then tell him I am unavailable until next Monday. If he really cared, then he’d come after me but obviously this was something that was coming from the time we started dating, so don’t interfere. For now, you guys can conduct practice.”

Oikawa turned around and continued walking. He walked out of the gate and the two feared that something would happen.

///

That thing turned into confusion when Kindaichi came up to them before practice and showed them his phone. It was a picture of Oikawa and he was at Karasuno. He was in practice gear and he was smiling with red rimmed eyes and clinging onto Kageyama. He was also wearing his glasses.

They frowned and told Kindaichi to not tell Iwaizumi about Oikawa’s whereabouts.

“So, it’s true then that Oikawa-san left in the middle of the day.”

They whipped around and looked at the first year.

“Who said that?”

The first years bit their lip and looked at their senpai.

“It’s all over the school. They’ve been talking about it since lunch. He was crying and everything.”

The third years sighed and saw the others looking at them.

“Yes, it’s true. And like we said nothing gets said to Iwaizumi.”

A chorus of agreement rang through the room. This practice was not going to be easy and they knew it.

///

And hard it was.

Iwaizumi had stormed into the gym almost 40 minutes late and he complained that he couldn’t find Oikawa. Although, he ended up waiting for him for a long time. The players winced.

Did he not know that his (maybe ex) boyfriend left the school grounds hours ago!?? Probably not.

Coach Irihata gathered them together and told them that the Captain was absent for the rest of the week and will be back on Monday. Iwaizumi was furious and tried to get an excuse to message the Setter. The coach stared at all of them and told them that they would not slack and would work as hard as if all of them were there.

Throughout the entire practice, Iwaizumi was in a bad mood and he made it hard for Yahaba to set to anyone else. Kunimi was forced to play Setter when they split up for a practice match. All in all it was a disaster and no one wanted to be there anymore, but they had to.

At the end of practice, the coach lectured them all and said that they were doing double drills on Monday’s practice for their terrible performance. They all groaned, but agreed to their punishment. Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked at each other and nodded.

“Oi, we need to talk”

Iwaizumi turned around and he looked like a demon incarnate and prayed for their safety.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is with Oikawa from when he left school and ended up at Karasuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how long this disaster is gonna be tbh

For some reason, instead of going home like a normal upset person would, Oikawa Tooru decided that he wanted to seek comfort in the form of his two favorite people from another team. So without thinking at all, he hopped onto a bus and made his way to Karasuno. He looked at his watch and cursed himself cause lunch had just ended and there were still 2 hours until school ended. Sighing to himself, he decided to walk around and found a park. Going to the swings, he sat down and took out his phone.

_To Thighchi_   
_‘Hey can you let me know when you’re done with school?’_

_From Thighchi_   
_‘Uhh....ok? But aren’t you supposed to be at school?’_

_To Thighchi_   
_‘No, I left school and I’m sitting on a swing at a park near your school...’_

_From Thighchi_   
_‘???’_

_To Thighchi_   
_‘I’ll explain when I get there.’_

_From Thighchi_   
_‘Ok’_

Oikawa sighed and opened up a game on his phone that Kenma recommended. He started playing and before he knew it, a new text came in from Daichi.

_From Thighchi_   
_‘Hey, we’re done now if you wanna come.’_

_To Thighchi_   
_‘👌🏼’_

Oikawa pocketed his phone and started walking back towards the school. Some students that were leaving stared at him. They must be wondering why he was there. Well, that was no one’s business but his own. As he got to school, he saw a familiar mop of silver and waved out.

“Yahoo~ Mr. Refreshing~”

Suga looked up and saw Oikawa waving at him. Suga opened up his arms and Oikawa stopped and stared. His bottom lip wobbled and he ran towards Suga’s arms. The two hugged and made their way towards the locker room. Oikawa stopped and stared at Suga in question. Suga didn’t answer and just tugged him along. No one else was there yet, so Suga handed him a spare pair of clothes that was the right size and they made their way towards the gym.

Daichi and Asahi were already there and grabbing the equipment. Suga went off to help him and Oikawa went towards the two water bottles on the floor and sat down. He was wearing the white t-shirt and black shorts of the Karasuno practice clothes, but he didn’t know what else to do.

Soon, the rest of the Karasuno members (as well as their coach and adviser) entered the gym and were confused and fussy about seeing the rival Captain sitting in their gym and wearing their practice clothes. Noya and Tanaka were about to go over and start something, but Daichi grabbed them by the back of their shirts and shook his head. Kageyama put his phone down after typing something on it and the Karasuno practice went on as normal.

During the break, Daichi and Suga sat on either side of Oikawa. The rival Captain said nothing, but rested his head on Daichi’s shoulder. The two players said nothing and waited for Oikawa to talk. It took a while, but the other Setter finally began talking about the day, the text, and how he left in the middle of lunch and came here.

The two leaders didn’t know what to say. This....this was unexpected. Amongst the Miyagi group (and the other teams that they made friends with), Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s relationship was rather well known. Of course, a lot of people had questioned Oikawa if he really wanted to date an emotionally stunted person, but the other two Seijoh third years quickly shut them down saying that they knew what they were doing. And they did. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were childhood best friends turned lovers and they knew each other perfectly. The didn’t know what to say to their fellow third year because, what can you say in this situation?

Ukai called Daichi over to him and Oikawa shifted to lean his head on Suga. The silver haired teen said nothing, but wrapped an arm around the brunette’s shoulder. He looked over to where the coach and Captain were talking and Ukai nodded. Daichi walked over and kneeled down in front of Oikawa.

“Hey Tooru, how do you feel about joining us?”

Oikawa lifted his head and stared at Daichi in confusion.

“Huh?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi has a realization and now he needs to do something about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update #2!!!!
> 
> Please read the previous chapter as well 😘

Iwaizumi stared at the duo in front of him without blinking cause...what the fuck?? Did that stupid Oikawa really leave school and practice because?? He let a classmate of his touch him??? What was so wrong about him actually doing that?

The Ace was confused about everything that was happening. He did not know why his boyfriend left because of that. He didn’t know why Hanamaki and Matsukawa were so nervous. And he didn’t know why it had spread across the school like that. Was that why he was getting looks after school? Just because Oikawa was upset and left in the middle of the day?! Damn, shitty boy for causing all that trouble for nothing.

The three turned around when they heard someone clearing their throat and saw the second and first years standing at the door looking nervous. Watari and Yahaba were at the front and they didn’t look impressed at all. Kyoutani looked like he didn’t want to be there at all. Kunimi was the same as always and Kindaichi looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Yahaba, the brave one, was the first to speak up.

“Honestly, Iwaizumi-san, we kinda expected this to happen a lot sooner.”

The Spiker raised an eyebrow at the younger Setter.

“You may love Oikawa-san and everyone knows it, but you’re shit at showing it. I don’t know if you realize it, but when Oikawa-san touches you, you jump away and look around to see if anyone saw that. It hurts him. A lot. The amount of times I’ve caught him crying is ridiculous.”

The other player’s jaws dropped. They knew that Oikawa was hurt about the lack of affection, but they didn’t know that he cried. Damn, this was worse than they thought.

“Also, the amount of times that he’s complained the Setters and Captains group chats are ridiculous. But you need to know, if you don’t change eventually Oikawa-san will leave you. Yeah, you’re childhood best friends and all, and you’re supposed to know what makes you guys comfortable or not. But this is ridiculous. And everyone in the Setter’s chat wants him to break up with you.”

The third year stared at the younger one in shock. Did he really do that? Well, it wasn’t like Yahaba would lie and...damn. It wasn’t like he had a problem with it, but for some reason, it felt weird for him. Yeah, he and Oikawa were friends and it should’ve been easy for him. But, for some reason being known to other people besides the team, made him nervous and he didn’t like it.

He clenched his fist and other people were telling Oikawa that he should break up with him? Seriously? What is it with people and wanting to butt into business that wasn’t their own?

He needed to calm the fuck down now. 

He inhaled and exhaled calmly.

He knows where this was coming from. Oikawa needed some help and he had been ignoring his boyfriend’s feelings. He needed to make it right. He usually wanted to scream at the top of his lungs about how much he loved Oikawa, but he didn’t know how the Setter would feel about that. Even though it was stupid because the Setter was such an affectionate person. Which made the Spiker feel even more guilty for his actions.

It was like arguing with a brick wall when it came to Oikawa. Everyone saw the cocky side of the Setter. It was a side of Oikawa that made people furious and have low opinions of him. Oikawa didn’t care though. Cause the one and only person he wanted to show affection to was Iwaizumi. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were slowly working up to that point, but Oikawa wasn’t fully comfortable with the two of them as he was with Iwaizumi. Getting Oikawa to come out of his shell was hard work and now, because of his actions, his boyfriend may be going back to his reserved and fake personality and Iwaizumi would have no one to blame but himself.

He needed to make it up to Oikawa. To apologize to the Setter. But first.....

“Do you guys know where he is?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Kageyama have a moment together + tragedy??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨ TRIPLE UPDATE ✨

Back at the Karasuno gym, Oikawa had joined with the third years and they started a game. It was the third years against the others. It would be up to Ennoshita how he would do the rotation. In the first game, the third years had destroyed the other team without much effort (even with the freak duo being in the game). The third years and the coaches decided that this was a good way to have Ennoshita practice for next year when he became the Captain. By the third game, however, Oikawa was getting exhausted and decided to sit out for a bit. The third years were losing now, but then Nishinoya made his way towards the third years’ side and became their Libero. The third years found their balance again and were making up for the lost points. 

Oikawa looked at the clock on the wall and figured that practice would’ve ended already and that everyone went home. He looked down at the floor and wondered what they were doing. Was Yahaba doing ok being the substitute Setter? If they played a practice game, who would be the Setter for the other team? A lot of thoughts went though his head. He didn’t even notice the water bottle that was near his face until he turned it. He let out a yelp at the coldness of the bottle and turned to see Kageyama holding the bottle. Oikawa nodded his head in thanks and took tiny sips from the bottle. He kept looking between the court and to the Setter next to him. The awkward situation was getting to him and then before his brain could stop himself.

“I’m sorry, Tobio....”

The first year next to him spit out his water and whipped his head to look down at the third year by his feet. Oikawa’s face was a bright red and he was fidgeting with the bottle in his hands. Kageyama didn’t know what to say to that honestly. He wasn’t expecting it.

“I should’ve been a better senpai, then what I displayed to you. If it wasn’t for me, then that whole thing in your last year of middle school wouldn’t have happened. I was just so jealous and stressed out. But, it shouldn’t have interfered with the fact that you only wanted to learn. And I tried to hit you too. I’m glad iwa-chan was there cause I would’ve regretted it so bad. But I just wanted to say sorry and if you want I can gladly give you those tips for your serves. After all, I need you at full strength to defeat you.”

The third year was so red anyone would think that he was running a fever or something. Kageyama listened to the words and he absorbed them. That last game was rough. Any Setter feared when their toss wouldn’t be hit by their Spiker. All he wanted was to prove himself worthy and in the end it made him lose his team. Hearing the apology from the third year actually made him want to cry, but they should talk more cause Kageyama did go to him at a bad time. For now though, Kageyama slid down onto the ground and put his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. He considered it a victory when the third year didn’t push him away or flinch at his touch.

“I’ve always looked up to you. When I saw your games and how amazing you were, I wanted to be just like you. That’s why I chose to go to KitaDai. I’ve always admired how much f a hard worker you were, but I hated when no one would acknowledge it. They always give credit to the Spikers, but never to the Setters. And I’m sorry too. You were stressing so bad about getting into Seijoh, even though you’re really super smart, and I just kept asking you about the servers. I should’ve been more obvious about your feelings. Sorry.”

Oikawa opened his mouth to reply, but turned his head when a shouted warning came towards them. Turning his head, he saw a volleyball flying towards them at a not so great speed. He clutched Kageyama to his chest and turned him away. In the next few seconds the only thing he could feel was pain before everything turned dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijoh meets Karasuno at the hospital. Iwaizumi talks to his boyfriend and things end happily for the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAAAAAAA!!
> 
> The fourth update of the day (where I live it’s still the 27th :P)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who stuck with this disaster until the end and I hope that you loved the ending lol

No one had immediately answered Iwaizumi, but he got his answer when his phone rang. He answered it and suddenly there was a sound ringing in his ears. He didn’t know what happened, but in the next second he was standing in the lobby of the hospital with the rest of the team. Karasuno was there and they huddled around Kageyama as the first year cried into Suga’s shoulder. Clearly, his brain wasn’t working so Hanamaki and Matsukawa dragged him over to the clock of crows and sat him down in the chair. Kageyama looked up at the noise and cried even harder. He started blubbering about how it was his fault and that if he wasn’t near Oikawa then the third year wouldn’t be here. Suga gently shushed the boy and Iwaizumi sat down next to the first year and brought him into a side hug. 

Iwaizumi patted the younger Setter on the back and ruffled his hair.

“Whatever went on, I’m pretty sure Shittykawa wouldn’t have wanted you to get hurt anyway. So don’t sweat it Kageyama. It wasn’t your fault.”

Apparently, those weren’t the right words because Kageyama sniffled and cried again. Iwaizumi was taken aback and looked at the third year. He leaned over so that he was closer to Iwaizumi.

“Apparently, the two of them were talking while we were having practice matches and the ball was flying towards the two of them. So, Oikawa had clutched Kageyama to his body and took the brunt of the ball.”

Iwaizumi finally got how the idiot landed himself in the hospital. He was doing something to keep someone else safe, even if he got hurt in the process.

That was one of the things that made him fall in love with Oikawa in the first place. Even if it hurt him in the process, Oikawa would gladly do whatever it took to make sure that the other person was alright. There were many times where Oikawa would put the blame on himself when the rest of the team was down after losing a game. Even if it absolutely destroyed him, Oikawa would do everything to make sure that everyone was happy again. When that happened, Iwaizumi was left to make sure that Oikawa understood that none of it was his fault. He wanted to make sure that his boyfriend understood that he shouldn’t take all of the blame for it.

After that, he’d make sure that his boyfriend would take a hot shower at the right temperature that he loved. Then he’d make sure the boy would eat a nice warm meal. Then he’d bring the both of them to bed where they’d binge on alien movies until the next morning. And they’d make their way to school and go over the training menu for the day with the coaches. They’d review their game and fix any mistakes that were made in the game.

That was how it worked. That was how they captained their team. It was also in those moments that made Iwaizumi realize how much he loved his boyfriend and that he would do anything in the universe to make sure that his boyfriend was happy. He smiled to himself and gently shushed Kageyama.

“Come on now, you know Oikawa, he’d freak out and tell you not to waste your tears on him.”

Kageyama sniffled and nodded his head. Suga gently dabbed at his face with a handkerchief and gave him a pocari from the vending machine. Iwaizumi continued to rub at the boy’s back.

“How about you tell me what you Oikawa were talking about Kageyama?”

The young setter perked up and Iwaizumi swore he could see sparkles flying from the boy. Kageyama launched into the story of how Oikawa had apologized for his behavior in KitaDai and how he should’ve been a better senpai. Kageyama also told Oikawa how he loved watching Oikawa play and how he was inspired to be just like the setter. He practically sparkled when he said that Oikawa promised to give him tips about his serves. Kageyama continued to ramble on about his fanboy moment, but Iwaizumi had stopped listening.

He was so proud of Oikawa to apologize to Kageyama and was being a good senpai by offering to give tips for his serves. He had a feeling that Oikawa knew they weren’t going to Nationals and he was passing the torch onto Kageyama to defeat Ushijima and go to Nationals for him. He wasn’t going to tell the first year that though. Least he had a whole new problem on his hand. He and Oikawa would need to address the problem regarding Kindaichi and Kunimi, but they could do that at another time.

They looked towards the door when it opened and a doctor with a clipboard walked out.

“Oikawa Tooru?”

///

Iwaizumi quietly opened the door and saw the Setter wearing clothes that he’d never seen before and with bandages wrapped around his head. The gauze pad was spotted with blood, but it was natural. Apparently when Oikawa’s head had hit the wall, it was at an angle so he ended up scratching his forehead. Which was the cause of the blood in the first place. The doctor said that he would be fine after a couple of days, but he should sit out of practice since this is a head injury. Both teams sighed in relief and the Coach asked the doctor about treatment and what needed to be done.

Iwaizumi spaced out and felt a huge amount of relief as his whole body felt lighter. He hadn’t known what kind of injury his boyfriend could have gotten when Daichi said that they were taking Oikawa to the hospital and that he was bleeding.

He slowly sat on the chair next to the bed and grabbed the Setter’s hand and brought it to his lips.

“God, Tooru, you don’t know how relieved I am that you’re alright. I was so fucking scared when Sawamura called and said that they were taking you to the hospital. So many thoughts went through my head and I thought I was going to lose you. But of course, our friends and juniors lectured me about how I’ve been treating you. God, you would have been proud of the dramatic flare Yahaba gave me. It was hilarious.”

He paused and inhaled. He needed to steel himself for what he was about to say. He needed to say it. He needed to clear the air around them.

“Tooru, I am so fucking sorry for how I’ve been treating you. Today, you were so upset that you left school early and didn’t come back or practice. At first, I was so fucking mad at you because I waited for you for almost an hour. Practice was shitty cause you weren’t there and the coaches said that you wouldn’t be back until Monday. Everyone was so upset with the news. They were already upset cause news of you leaving had spread through the school.”

He chuckled lightly.

“Of course, me being me didn’t know what the hell was going on. But, we were so fucking distracted we earned ourselves a double frills menu for Monday. Then in the locker room, Hanamaki and Matsukawa confronted me. The rest of the team came in and Yahaba was so mad at me. Because you cried and the reason was all me. God Tooru, how did you not end up breaking up with me?”

The tears that gathered in his eyes fell down his face and he furiously wiped them away, to no avail.

“Tooru, I love you with all my heart that it hurts sometimes. God, there are so many times that I wanted to just kiss you or do naughty things in public, but I didn’t know how you’d react. So, I didn’t do anything. But then, my actions caused you to become so hurt and I am so sorry. You have my whole ass heart Oikawa Tooru and I don’t want to lose you. I’d rather die than to live a life without you. Please, please forgive me Tooru. And I promise, I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”

A noise was heard and Iwaizumi looked up to see Oikawa staring at him.

“Be careful iwa-chan, that sounded like a proposal.”

Iwaizumi grinned at the playful tone in his Setter’s voice.

“What if it was?”

Oikawa smiled.

“Where’s my ring?”

“At home....”

Oikawa blinked and tired to sit up, but he was being held down by Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-chan what?”

Iwaizumi blushed a bright red and scratched the back of his head.

“I was gonna propose on the last day, but this happened and then you said those words... and yeah.”

“.....yes”

Iwaizumi whipped his head up and looked at Oikawa. The boy had tears in his eyes and a huge bright smile on his face.

“What?”

Oikawa leaned over and hugged Iwaizumi.

“I’m saying yes to your proposal now and you can give me the ring later.”

Iwaizumi stared blankly at Oikawa and the Setter had the audacity to fucking giggle that cutely at him. Oikawa tugged the older to lie on the bed with him. The Captain snuggled closely to his Spiker and hummed happily.

“God fucking dammit. I love you so much Oikawa Tooru.”

“And I you, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

That was how both teams found the boys some time later. Hanamaki and Matsukawa smiled mischievously and snapped pictures for blackmail purposes. Iwaizumi did give the ring to Oikawa when the Setter was released from the hospital and Oikawa wore it around his neck everywhere he went. He absolutely loved the attention it got from other people.

(The team had regrets when they once caught their Captain and Vice rubbing on each other in the locker room. No one let them live it down.)

(Their wedding was the talk of the century from the blackmail. The amount of people in attendance. Plus, the blue theme was absolutely hilarious.)

**Author's Note:**

> hrnnnngh
> 
> ......aaaaaand apparently the story escaped me??? lol


End file.
